Leksha
Leksha is a rookie Toa of Light currently allied with the Society of Guardians. Biography Leksha was created by the Great Beings to participate in the construction of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. At one point, Leksha and the other Av-Matoran left their homeland underneath the Southern Continent to colonize Karda Nui before the awakening of Mata Nui. The colonization effort was hampered by frequent attacks by the Avohkah, but the Toa Mata soon arrived to deal with the threat. Leksha later returned to the Av-Matoran homeland in the caves below the Southern Continent. During the Great Cataclysm, the resulting earthquake caused part of the homeland of the Av-Matoran to fall back into Karda Nui, forming the future Stalactite Villages. Leksha took up residence in one of the villages. Later, Leksha stumbled across a Matoran Sphere that had fallen through the Giant Waterfall. Intrigued by it, Leksha discovered the pod had an occupant, a Ta-Matoran named Moliki. Leksha eventually managed to awaken Moliki, who had been placed in a state of hibernation by Makuta Teridax during his takeover of Metru Nui. Seeing as he had nowhere else to go, Leksha brought Moliki to her village, where they accepted and welcomed him into their society. Over one thousand years later, the Av-Matoran were attacked by members of the Brotherhood of Makuta, who transformed many of them into Shadow Matoran with the use of Shadow Leeches. Leksha was among those who managed to escape. Society of Guardians At some point later, Leksha encountered a parallel version of Makuta Zomahk, a member of the secretive Society of Guardians, who had been sent to Karda Nui to retrieve the Av-Matoran. After convincing her his cause was non-hostile, Zomahk attempted to use his Olmak Projector to open a gateway back to a pocket dimension, but found the device damaged. Before they could repair it, however, the energy storms began, threatening to consume them, and forced the pair to escape using the Olmak Projector anyway. As a result of using the damaged projector, Leksha and Zomahk found themselves in a different dimension. With no other alternative, the pair were forced to use the defective device to "dimension hop" from one reality to another for several weeks. During this time Leksha somehow became a Toa. Eventually, the pair finally arrived within the Society's headquarters, the Fortress of Ages, where Zomahk introduced Leksha to Krataka and several other members. The Makuta was then ordered to show the Toa of Light around the fortress. She and Raniza later rushed to find Moliki, the two having known each other from Karda Nui. However, Moliki was forced to depart hastily for his latest mission to Zakaz, leaving Leksha behind. Not long after Moliki and his allies returned, Leksha was taken by Zomahk to the fortress' training facility, where she began receiving tuition from a Toa of Fire named Adiahk. Though skeptical at first of Adiahk's ability to teach her control over her element, Zomahk and Adiahk convinced her that in order to master her powers, she must know how to control the heat of her light and laser blasts. After Tazahk arrived, wishing to have a private conversation with Adiahk, Leksha and Zomahk agreed to train elsewhere, taking Oksaki and Neka with them so she could test her powers on them. Abilities & Traits Personality and Traits A considerate and faithful person, Leksha never gives up when someone is counting on her. She is also known to be very energetic and enthusiastic, and is occasionally described as a handful. While she prefers to solve conflict through peace rather than battle, she is more than capable of holding her own in combat if need be. As an Av-Matoran, Leksha had limited access to her elemental powers, to the extent of being able to fire bolts of light and change the way others see the color of her armor. Since becoming a Toa of Light, Leksha is now capable of creating lasers, beams of light, and solid light projections. She can also change her appearance and colors by bending light. Mask & Tools As a Matoran, Leksha wore a powerless Kanohi Hekrah, the Mask of Aura, and wielded twin Power Swords. She also had a rocket booster that allowed for limited flight. Upon becoming a Toa, Leksha's mask was transformed into a Great Hekrah. She has also been given an Aurora Trident, which allows her to focus her elemental powers. Appearances *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Toa Hydros Category:Av-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Society of Guardians Category:Light Category:Toa of Light